Saucer weapons
The Saucer was equipped with weapons of destructive fun that were used to wreak havoc on Humans. The Saucer's internal structure changed color when it changed weapons. (The Death Ray was the red colored code) Lethal Weapons ---- [[Death Ray|'Death Ray']]: The primary weapon that was used throughout the series. The Death Ray had formidable power even when it wasn't upgraded. It leveled buildings and incinerated enemies. Most or all Furon Saucers had that weapon at the very least. No ammo was required, but it needed time to cool down. [[Sonic Boom|'Sonic Boom']]: A very powerful shock wave generator that required ammo, was quite useful to level buildings faster, and required 1 or 2 shots to down a normal one. It was even more useful for large patrols such as tanks, etc. [[Quantum Deconstructor|'Quantum Deconstructor']]: The Saucer's most powerful weapon in the Destroy All Humans! series, which, in the past, required ammo, but in 1975, it recharged on its own and in 1977, it charged manually for customized blasts. According to an in-game description, the Quantum Deconstructor was a thermonuclear cloud. [[Anti Gravity Field|'Anti Gravity Field']]: A great disabler. It fired a black energy ball that, once landed, sucked in enemies and vehicles, and kept them in mid-air for a short period until the ball imploded and caused blunt force trauma. [[Electro-Cone|'Electro-Cone']]: Created an electric field around the Saucer and struck lightning at objects underneath at rapid fire. The Electro-Cone went off a battery charge that was similar to the Zap-O-Matic. [[Seeker Drones|'Seeker Drones']]: Acted as homing missiles. When a target was locked, the Seeker Drones launched and destroyed the target with no questions asked. It was quite useful against flying enemies, changed the new Saucer's color to yellow, and glowed bright when it was in use. [[Plasma Cannons|'Plasma Cannons']]: A dual pair of powerful plasma energy-firing auto cannons, which was useful on both ground/flying enemies and buildings. It changed the Saucer's color to purple, and glowed pink when it was in use. [[Tornadotron|'Tornadotron']]: A formidable weapon in Path of the Furon which generated a tornado, which you could steer, and could be activated even while the Saucer was Cloaked (which made humans think that it was an act of God). The Saucer's color changed to a light blue and glowed white when it was in use. It leveled buildings and anything else that was in its way. It was so powerful, that it was the only weapon that could destroy an entire town/city in one shot. Non-Lethal Weapons [[Abduction beam|'Abduction beam']]: Used to abduct humans for DNA gathering. In the past, it was used to pick up the needed individual humans one at a time. But in later years, it acted as a vacuum to suck up large groups of humans, and also worked on vehicles. It was excessively useful for tossing tanks into the water and other similar uses. [[Drain|'Drain']]: Part of the Abduction Beam's function which was used in Destroy All Humans! 2. It repaired the Saucer from critical damage, reduced the victim to dust upon full completion, and only worked on vehicles. [[Transmogrify|'Transmogrify']]: Another function which was first used in Destroy All Humans! 2 to regain more ammo. It functioned in the same way as the above tech. [[Cloak|'Cloak']]: Rendered the Saucer invisible for a short period of time. In later years, it was upgraded to last longer. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! * Destroy All Humans! 2 * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Weapons Category:Furon Category:Furon Technology Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed Category:Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Cryptosporidium